Danger
by l'envoi
Summary: Because if L finally gets to know the true Light, it would be all worth the danger. xxONESHOTxx LxLight


**Title:** Danger**  
Author:** Jyonrai**  
Fandom:** Death Note**  
Characters/Pairings: **LxLight**  
Word Count: **2,406  
**Rating:** T  
**Copyright: **Danger ©2008, and the plot contained here in the copyright of **Jyonrai **(author, publisher) – All Rights Reserved.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note.

**Danger**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Danger_**_: (n) the condition of being susceptible to harm or injury; a venture undertaken without regard to possible loss or injury;_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Believe me! The secret of reaping the greatest fruitfulness and the greatest enjoyment from life is to live dangerously!"_

_- Friedrich Nietzsche_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's that time of the year again," L muttered to himself, following the delicate snowflakes' descent from the dark sky with his large, obsidian eyes.

Fascinated, he watched them dance and twirl and glide playfully on the cool winter wind and bowing elegantly as they merged with the rest of its predecessors.

The city looked like a vast snow kingdom that spread as far as the eye could see. Many tall skyscrapers acted as the empire's towers, protecting its many inhabitants.

'_An imperishable castle of white…'_

He watched a few cars creep through the snow as pedestrians walked under the glistening trees that grew by the sidewalk. All of them looked so small from way up there, like ants crawling by his feet.

It was no surprise, for he was up so very high. The city lights could barely even reach him. Only a lone tenacious beam of soft white light was able to penetrate the glass's restrictive tint. Unfortunately, it merely fell as watery rectangle of butterscotch-colored light on the building's marble tiles, its reach not even far enough to illuminate L's ghostly countenance in the dimly-lit hallway.

But as he watched the city scene unfold before him, he felt so…exhilarated. It was so…so normal yet so extraordinary. It was amazing how a simple scene could become so breathtaking just because of a change of perspective.

Yes, contrary to popular belief, he wasn't a mere computer who only knew and understood logic. He was human. Like everyone else, he knew how to love and to value and to hold dear things other than reason.

All his life, he held a high regard of the brain's right hemisphere, of imagination. It always had a way to solve a problem and to give birth to a new idea and to entertain the mind to no end and to forge a rapport between two seemingly unrelated objects.

The latter especially mystified L. Symbolism was always something that caught his attention. The world was full of symbolism after all.

How fitting it was for all Kanto, Japan to be completely enwrapped in a blanket of white snow on the very last hour of the very last day of the year.

'_Purity,'_ L though to himself as he pressed a pale hand against the cold frosted glass wall, now bathing in rich, dark yellow illumination.

It was only right for the world to greet the New Year in such an immaculate form. A fresh start awaited them all. Such a wonderful opportunity was to be faced in one's best form.

While he was not one who endlessly pondered on the subject of symbolism, he was still very interest with it and appreciated its mysterious way of forming a strong rapport between two seemingly unrelated objects.

It greatly reminded him of his own role as a detective. He pieced seemingly unrelated evidences into the picture of the crime scene.

He wondered why – despite his prodigious ability to solve the unsolvable – he could not bear to piece together the horribly simple puzzle that has been aggravating him for so long.

It was his fault for getting involved after all. Only he could get himself out of the mess…

…And sulking around has always proved itself useless in problem solving.

After taking one last look at the white empire, he tore his gaze away from the picturesque landscape and pushed himself to plod through the dark corridor to the very thing that perplexed him so.

* * *

L tilted his head upward so to get a better look of the metal plate that hung above the door.

Room 1803.

There was no doubt about it. Even without looking at the label, he could tell. It was the only wooden door in the entire floor. All the other ones were sliding glass doors.

There's no doubt that _he_ would be in there.

The detective carefully opened the door, making sure not to disturb the one inside, bright butterscotch-colored light spilling from the threshold.

Behind the door laid a Victorian style room of wonderful splendor. Elegant veils were hung at the sides the large window on the left. The veils glowed white as it was flashed with even more tenacious light from the outside of the building. Numerous books of different genres stood neatly in the tall timber shelf that was found in the upper-right corner of the room. It reminded the raven-haired man of a straight, flat-colored rainbow that blended perfectly with the room's own flat-colored wallpaper. _(Just right…)_ In the middle of the room, next to the bookshelf, a beautiful hearth settled itself. The large, cheerful flame of the fireplace flickered inside it alluringly; filling the room in a soft, mysterious radiance that befriended the darkness in the corners of the room. In front of the fireplace stood a short rectangular coffee table that sported an antique oil lantern on its median and two exquisite white doilies on either of its sides. Two red chocolate mugs sat on top of said doilies, a ribbon of steam rising from the cups. Two plush red leather armchairs flanked the table protectively. Their tall backs were slightly tilted to the sides, just enough to let L to see a silhouette of the person sitting on one of them.

_Light-kun…_

His stomach churned. Maybe if he was quiet, he could get out of the room without the younger man noticing him. He made his way towards the hallway when he heard a shuffling from inside the room. He could tell that he was not as silent as he hoped to be, for Light turned his head towards his direction.

"Hello, Ryuuzaki-kun," he greeted in a warm yet hushed voice. "I was waiting for you."

L gulped slightly. He had no choice but to face the brunet now that the other had seen him. Hesitantly, he closed the door gently as he padded over the rugged floor towards Light's side.

"I'm glad to see you again," Light said, watching L as the older man stopped by the armchair, a sweet smile adorning his lips.

"It's only been an hour since we have last seen each other, Light-kun," L state with an amused twang in his voice.

Light just chuckled in reply. He looked so lovely in the soft light. It gave him an ethereal glow that made it seem like his whole being was golden. He was so precious…so delicate…so wonderful...and so powerful at the same time…

'_No,'_ L told himself, for it was true.

In this room of different lights and hues, Light shone the brightest.

And that's why L loved him so much.

He was the person that lit up the detective's life with that friendly smile and warm presence of his, like a fire that thawed away the ice of his heart.

He was his Light. He was his light. He was his fire.

But then again, fire _burned_.

As much as he loved Light-kun, he would never forget Kira.

For if Light was the glow, Kira was the danger. Kira was what was underneath the glow. Kira was what would destroy him forever-

"Ryuuzaki-kun," a voice called him out from his inner contemplations. "Why are you staring at the lantern so intently?"

L stiffened in surprise. It was true. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed himself turning towards the said lantern.

How it glowed with its thin, lighthearted flame! It flicked its orange tongue in a playful dance inside its glass stage, taking back the raven-haired man to long, long ago…

"I merely remember the story I read from a novel, Light-kun," the detective replied, keeping his gaze on the dancing flame. "Does Light-kun know the 'Fable of the Moth and the Flame'?"

L could see the Light tilt his head to side in bewilderment from the corner of his eye. "No, Ryuuzaki-kun. I believe I have not. Would you mind telling it to me?" he replied in a calm voice, like that of waves crashing against the seashore.

He merely nodded and sat on the armchair by Light's side. Light nudged to the side to give him more space to sit on when L wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. The brunet was obviously shocked at first, for he stiffened at the touch, but quickly relaxed and pressed his head against the crook of the older man's shoulder.

L raised a hand to stroke the younger man's light-brown hair when he started his tale: "Long ago, there was a moth that loved the light very much. He would always fly around any glow he found, so it was much to his delight when he found a bright flame that burned inside a beautiful lantern. It flicked and it played and it turned with delight. It enticed the moth greatly with its charm and its blaze. It was certainly the most beautiful light the moth had ever seen."

'_Once, there was a detective named L who loved Justice very much,' L told to himself. 'He would solve cases day and night because he was so intoxicated with it. But then, when he was working on a particular case, a particular person caught his eye with his charm and his wit. He was certainly the most beautiful Light the detective had ever seen.'_

"Everyday, the moth would watch and admire the flame. One day, the moth was decided to fly around the flame, and that he did. Then, everyday, he danced with the flame and bathing in its glow. Then, everyday, the flame seemed to flicker in joy when the moth danced. It was the best feeling the moth had ever felt."

'_Everyday, L would watch and admire Light. One day, he was able to __be_ _with Light. Then, everyday, he stayed with and laughed with and lived with and loved Light. It only made him gladder when Light returned his feelings. It was the best feeling the detective had ever felt.'_

"And everyday, the moth's mother would warn him. The moth's mother told him of the danger of the flame and how the fire would burn him if he got too close."

'_And everyday, Watari and logic and reason and all of those who __knew__ would warn him to stop loving. They all told him of the danger that lay within the young boy. The boy was flame. The boy was __**danger**__, for within Light laid __**Kira**__. One day, when L gets too close, __**Kira**__ would return and bring him to his death.'_

"Despite all of her warnings, the moth continued to fly around the flame. The more he spent time dancing around the flame, the closer he flew. He just loved the light too much."

'_Despite all of their warnings, L continued to stay with and love Light; and the more he stayed, the closer he got. He just loved Light too much.'_

"Then, the inevitable day came. He dropped to the burning oil by the flame's feet, horribly charred. He gazed at the flame longingly before gave a final clap of his wings then died."

'_Then the inevitable day will come. One day, L will drop down to the ground in a heart attack by __**Kira's**__ feet. He will gaze at Light – the Light deep within that __**danger**_,_ the one that he loved so greatly- one last time before his heart would give its final beat then would die.'_

"He died because he was a fool," he said in a hushed voice, anger seeping in his voice. "He didn't listen to his mother's advice because he was too in love with the light."

'_I will die because I'm a fool,' _he chided himself. _'It's because I'm stubborn and won't listen to the logic that I have always valued. I will die because I'm too in love with Light. Kira will be my undoing.'_

"Ryuuzaki-kun, are you mad at me?" a feeble voice brought him out of his self-scolding. L looked at the young boy in his arms that looked up at him with sad, questioning eyes.

"What would make Light-kun say that?" he said, keeping his voice low and even.

"You sounded so angry when you told me the story. Is it something I did?"

"No, Light-kun. You didn't do anything wrong," L replied. _It's Kira who I'm worried about._

With a small smile on his face, the brunet snuggled in closer to the detective. "I'm glad then."

L held brought up both arms to envelop the younger boy in a warm embrace. Their love was so pure, so precious, so worth it that he would risk a death at Kira's hands if he would be allowed to hold Light like this even for just one more time, even if his time had to be numbered…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Ryuuzaki-kun, look!" Light exclaimed, pointing excitedly at the window. "It's New Year!"

"That it is," L said calmly, and held Light in a tighter embrace. "I'm glad that you are with me right now to see this."

Both of them awed at the display in front of them. Flames and lights and glows and sparkles flew into the sky and twinkled and winked and blazed like glitter sprinkled on the dark night sky. Deafening pops and crackles reached their eyes.

"It's beautiful," L stated. "But also very dangerous. Countless of accidents and deaths are caused by those fireworks."

"We need some risk in life, Ryuuzaki-kun," the brunet said softly. "If you don't take a risk, you'll never truly enjoy life."

The raven-haired man chuckled at Light's definition of the story. It was true. It meant so many things.

Symbolism meant different things to different people. Some interpreted the fable as " a reminder to listen to one's parents" or "to take greater risks in life"…

Those were all true, but there was one more thing it meant to L, much more than the former…

"If one day…if I'll be allowed to know and to see the Light truly one day, all the risks I'm taking are worth it," he whispered into Light's ear, so quietly that **Kira** would have never heard it.

And that was exactly what L wanted.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ha ha ha! I'm late! This was supposed to be posted last December 30, 2008! HA HA HA! I'm very late! ^^;

This was a hard write. I like daydreaming it, but it was just too hard for me to put into words with my lack of time and all. I got this plot _tiger_ from studying Jose Rizal's life. I bet all of you Filipinos recognize the fable. :D I thought it was perfect for Light and L.

I'm a little upset that I couldn't write this very well. I couldn't even proofread. :(( I have school tomorrow, so I needed to write this fast.

I'm sorry that I couldn't post any new chapters of "Porcelain Doll" lately. I am cursed to never being able to write a story past Chapter 4. ;-; I'm trying to break the curse, but I'm having a hard time. Support plz? :D

Oh well….I have a new plot tiger. It's gonna be called "Oh Brother". It revolves around Kira, Light, Matt, and Sayu being a family and L, Mello, and Near being another one. L will like Light and Kira will be overprotective…blah…

I NEED TO GO NOW. D: BAI! RAWR! SCHOOL! D:

(MY MOM IS SO MAD AT ME NOW) D:

* * *


End file.
